maximum_ridefandomcom-20200222-history
Books in the Series
The Maximum Ride series is a continuing series, meaning that it is not yet complete. in the back of the 7th book (Angel) ''it' says that the 8th book will be the last one in the series The Angel Experiment The first book in the series, the "''Angel Experiment" introduces Max and her flock, as well as Ari, Jeb, and the Whitecoats. In this book, Max and the Flock are hiding out in the Colarado mountains, until a group of Erasers attacks and kidnaps Angel, forcing the Flock to rescue her. In this book, Max discovers she is supposed to save the world, learning this from the Voice. Max then takes her flock to New York City, where they encounter a branch of the School, called the Institute for Higher Living. They break in and find out information on where they come from, and in the escape Max also breaks Ari's neck, killing him. they escape to battery park, where max finds out that angel rescued a dog named total from the institute. Max then decides that their next move is to fly to Washington D.C. the book ends there. Schools Out. Forever The second book in the series, "Schools Out. Forever",starts when the flock are flying to Washington D.C. then they are attacked by a group of flying erasers. they fight each other and the erasers are beaten by the flock. After the battle, Max discovers that Fang is injured and then he loses consiousness. then the flock are taken to a hospital. they are taken in by a woman named Anne Walker. Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports The third book in the series, "Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports" takes place The Final Warning The fourth book in the series, "The Final Warning", Max and the Flock make an attempt at working with the Coalition to Stop the Madness csm. They are almost killed by a bomb set off by a sniper, hired to kill Max. After that incident, Max decides that the csm isn't for them, and they leave. The Flock then go down to Antartica to help some scientists there research global warming about. Angel goes after a baby penguin, falls in a crevice, and is then is catured by the uber director, with the rest of the flock, akila, and total, who plans to sell them to the highest bidder. They are then taken to Miami, where the auction begins. Naturally, there is a hurricane there, spawned from global warming. While trapped, the Flock get's some laughs when they are fed an assortment of food, including bird seed. They escape from the Uber Director when the hurricane breaks through the 'hurricane proof windows' and allows them the chance to flee. Max then defeats the Uber Director in the hurricane. (you know half of this is from book 5, ''right?) (Is it? I don't think so...) MAX: A Maximum Ride Novel The fifth book in the series, "''MAX: A Maximum Ride Novel" takes place mostly in Hawai, saving Dr. Martinez from an evil mastermind. Fang: A Maximum Ride Novel The sixth book in the series, "Fang: A Maximum Ride Novel" starts in Africa Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel The seventh book in the series, "Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel" starts in Colorodo. Category:Books